


There will be sun in five years time

by miloug



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bad skills at photoshop, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark descubre que Dustin estaba enamorado de Erica cuando Mark y ella estaban juntos. Y bueno, Mark decide que la cosa no se puede quedar así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be sun in five years time

Ocurre en la fiesta de aniversario de Facebook. Siete años, tres denuncias multimillonarias y unos cuantos corazones rotos después, el proyecto sigue funcionando. Y es que,  
  
-Era una idea cojonuda -dice Dustin, y después eructa-. No, en serio, Mark.  
  
-Lo sé -balbucea Mark, los ojos un poco desenfocados. Lo dice con la convicción de un anciano y la chulería de un motero-. Estoy un poco borracho, no voy a mentir.  
  
Sonríe cuando la risa suave de Eduardo le hace cosquillas debajo de la oreja y segundos después suspira cuando éste entierra la cara entre sus rizos, que solamente parecen amedrentarse cuando los acaricia una boca en concreto.  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que todo empieza un poco antes de esa noche. Digamos que empieza una tarde de otoño en la que Mark no tenía muchas expectativas de avanzar en su relación con Eduardo. Y no estaba mal, en realidad. Entre todos habían conseguido que Eduardo tolerase a Mark hasta el punto de compartir cervezas y películas, y eso era más de lo que Mark hubiese esperado. En dos años. Pero muy en el fondo, cuando estaba solo y pensaba en Eduardo, se encontraba descubriendo que con Eduardo quería todo o nada. En realidad lo quería todo y no era capaz de conformarse con menos. La idea de “nada” le parecía un infierno, intolerable y doloroso.  
  
El caso es que Mark no pensaba que fuese a ocurrir algo ese día. Era una tarde de sábado, víspera de Halloween, lo cual significaba más alcohol, Dustin haciendo (más) el ridículo con disfraces de animales y señores del Mal y todos muertos el lunes por la mañana. Quién le iba a decir a Mark que terminaría hablando con Eduardo en la terraza de Dustin, el verde de su botella de Heineken haciendo contraste con la Coronitas que Eduardo sujetaba entre dos dedos. Eran al menos las cuatro, Mark notaba la boca pastosa y Eduardo le decía que iba a volver a los Estados Unidos, que creía que ya era hora de dejar Singapur y que esperaba que se vieran más.  
  
Mark no lo pensó demasiado antes de besarle. Fue un beso horrible, trágico de lo malo que fue, pero le supo a gloria cuando Eduardo lo empujó bruscamente contra la pared y le comió la boca, rompiendo el beso para lanzar un par de reproches:  _pero qué te has creído_ , y un poco de  _hijo de puta_ , y luego suave, los dos pegados como lapas, duros como piedras, quietos y jadeando. Eduardo besándole despacio donde podía alcanzar. Y  
  
_No me hagas daño otra vez, Mark._  
  
Mark se lo prometió, con los ojos, y luego otra vez cuando lo volvió a besar. Eduardo se dejó y le abrazó los hombros.  
  
Mark se dejaría matar antes de romper su promesa.  
  
-Estás  _esnifándome_  el pelo –le dice al Wardo de ahora, el que está relajado contra él.  
  
-Mm-hum.  
  
-Estoy rodeado de mariquitas. Normal que no ligara en la universidad, seguro que las chicas pensaban que también perdía aceite.  
  
-Dustin, cállate -dice Eduardo, sin mirarle. Luego levanta la cara, separándose de Mark, y mira a Dustin. Pestañea dos veces, los ojos húmedos por el alcohol-. Perdona, no quería gritarte. Te quiero, Dustin.  
  
-No me has gritado, colega,  _no problemo_.  
  
Mark acerca su cuerpo al de Eduardo y apoya una mano en su muslo, y todo es tan sutil que Dustin tiene que decirlo.  
  
-Ugh.  
  
-Wardo –murmura Mark en su oído, sólo para él, ignorando a Dustin-. Quiero follarte.  
  
Sonríe, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, cuando escucha a Eduardo contener la respiración. Mark no recuerda una época en la que haya estado más cachondo en toda su vida. Es una maldición.  
  
-Joder, tíos, conteneos un poco, que hemos invitado a varios periodistas -y ahí está Chris. Se sienta, y luego se alisa un poco la camisa, Mark no sabe muy bien por qué-. No quiero que me salgan canas prematuras.  
  
Beben en silencio durante unos minutos más. Mark se pregunta si alguna vez Dustin se caerá de la silla por sentarse a lo indio. Es decir, las leyes gravitatorias deberían decir algo en contra de esta situación. Chris, con las piernas cruzadas, alza una ceja mientras bebe de su copa de vino, en dirección a Mark y Eduardo, y Mark sabe que es por Eduardo. Porque Wardo no para de besarle lentamente el cuello. Mark cierra los ojos. Sabe que debería alejarse un poco porque, efectivamente, hay periodistas. Sabe que mañana por la mañana, Wardo leerá avergonzado en alguna publicación cómo se comportó y se sentirá culpable porque  _esto es tan poco profesional, Mark,_  pero, qué cojones. Qué cojones. Hace un año que han vuelto a ser amigos, hace seis meses que se besaron por primera vez, y Mark lleva tanto, tanto tiempo esperando esto, que no piensa alejarse de Eduardo nunca, aunque Eduardo intentase follársele ahora mismo, delante de toda esta gente.  
  
-A la mierda.  
  
No sabe si se lo dice a Chris, a los invitados, o a nadie en particular, pero besa suavemente a Eduardo en los labios, y luego le acaricia los pelos de la nuca. Eduardo tiene el pelo más largo y ahora se lo peina hacia atrás. Dustin se burla porque tiene, según él,  _complejo de Draco Malfoy_.  
  
Mark también se ha dejado crecer el pelo. A Eduardo le gusta despertarse por las mañanas y dejarse besar por Mark, enterrando las manos entre sus rizos destartalados.  
  
De repente su móvil vibra y Mark tiene que mirarlo (no lo puede evitar y por suerte Eduardo ha sabido comprenderlo). Parpadea un par de veces para ver si la imagen que tiene delante desaparece. Son las dos y media de la mañana y está borracho. Eduardo ha desaparecido (¿dónde leches está? Hace dos segundos estaba aquí. Posiblemente esté haciendo de Relaciones Públicas, con su sonrisa de niño bueno y su acento exótico). Mark vuelve a mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

 

> _Erica Albright ha aceptado tu solicitud de amistad._

  
Joder.  
  
*  
  
En realidad, esta historia comienza un poco después de Mark y Wardo, Wardo y Mark. Empieza hace dos semanas, cuando Sean inicia  _la conversación._  
  
*  
  
-No, tío –menea la cerveza en un intento de empujar a Mark, vertiendo parte del contenido por la moqueta. Está más borracho que una cuba y, bueno, puede decirse que Mark está igual-. No hablo de dinero. Tampoco de magia, Dustin.  
  
-La magia es guay –murmura Dustin, que tiene la cara apoyada en el brazo de Mark. Mark espera que no vomite. No se lo perdonaría en la vida.  
  
Sean vuelve a hablar, ignorándolo.  
  
-Hablo de cambiar el pasado. Imaginad que podríais volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar cualquier cosa.  
  
-¿Qué cambiarías tú?  
  
Sean termina su cerveza.  
  
-No lo hubiera probado  _todo_. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Mark le entiende. Después, piensa en lo que cambiaría, si pudiese. Podría cambiar muchas cosas, porque Mark la ha cagado bastantes veces en la vida, pero en realidad  
  
-El cómo.  
  
Dustin levanta la cabeza.  
  
-Qué.  
  
-El cómo hice las cosas. Eso cambiaría. Tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo lo mismo porque creo que tomé las decisiones correctas, pero lo que hice mal fue la manera. Cambiaría el daño que le hice a la gente –nadie dice nada, pero está bien. No hace falta, realmente-. ¿Dustin?  
  
-Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no habría respetado ni de coña –le apunta con un dedo, las palabras bailoteando, los ojos un poco desenfocados-, la regla de la ex.  
Sean parece espabilarse y se incorpora, mirándolos con maldad (Mark no tiene otra palabra para describir esa mirada).  
  
-Nos estamos metiendo en terreno vedado, colegas, pero ¿de quién hablamos, exactamente?  
  
-¿De quién? –pregunta a su vez Dustin, mirando a Sean como si, de hecho, Sean hubiera sido su compañero en Harvard y  _tuviera_  que saberlo, como Mark-. Pues de Erica. Erica Albright, tío. Estaba coladísimo por ella –añade, con una risa suave, antes de volver a beber-, pero estaba fuera de mi límite.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Mark, que no puede creérselo.  
  
-¿Qué? –pregunta Sean, que está demasiado borracho como para enterarse de nada.  
  
-Está claro que no te hubiera parecido bien –le dice a Mark, evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido posibilidades alguna vez, así que…  
  
Joder. Está bien.  
  
Está bien.  
  
*  
  
Solo que no, no está nada bien.  
  
Porque a Mark (y no es que Mark tenga una gran percepción en cuanto a emociones y sentimientos se refiere, pero) le parecía que Dustin quizás tuviera clavada esa espinita.  
  
*  
  
-Chris.  
  
-¿Mhm? -ni siquiera le mira, metiéndose una cucharada enorme de helado en la boca.  
  
No sabe si sentirse ofendido o dejarlo pasar. Esto es importante.  
  
-Chris.  
  
-¿Ha muerto alguien? ¿Necesito llamar a una ambulancia?  
  
Mark frunce el ceño.  
  
-No.  
  
-Entonces puede esperar.  
  
-Chris.  
  
-Es mi hora del almuerzo. Se descansa en esa hora, aunque para ti descansar sea un concepto extraño, Mark.  
  
-Dustin estaba enamorado de Erica.  
  
Chris tarda unos segundos en responder. Chupetea los restos de chocolate de su cuchara y evita la mirada de Mark, como si fuera una conversación incómoda. Lo es, de hecho.  
  
-Sí, bueno –habla, al fin-. ¿Cómo te has enterado?  
  
-Lo ha soltado antes. Estaba borracho.  
  
-Comprensible.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo sabía?  
  
-¿Hubiera hecho algún bien? –Chris suspira. Cuando Chris suspira, poco se puede hacer-. Piénsalo, Mark. Tú estabas con Erica, Dustin la quería. Y después rompisteis y aún así Erica era un fuera de juego para Dustin. No servía de nada el decírtelo.  
  
-Pero si le hacía daño, yo…  
  
-¿Tú qué, Mark? ¿La hubieras dejado? –interrumpe, tirando a la papelera los restos de comida-. Si yo te dijera que estoy enamorado de Wardo, ¿lo dejarías?  
  
Mark no responde.  
  
*  
  
Mark quiere decirle a Dustin que Erica no significa nada para él, excepto quizás un orgullo herido, y que por su parte tiene vía libre. Quiere decirle que no cree que Erica esté fuera de sus límites, que lo intente, que es injusto, si aún siente algo por ella, que ignore sus sentimientos aún antes de luchar.  
  
*  
  
-¿Tú también lo sabías? –le pregunta a Eduardo, después de contarle todo. Están en la cama y Mark le agarra la muñeca que ha apoyado sobre su barriga-. Wardo.  
  
-Sí, era bastante obvio por aquel entonces. Al menos las primeras semanas –responde al fin, acariciándole la piel alrededor del ombligo. Mark se niega a distraerse-. Después apenas se notaba.  
  
-¿Crees que aún siente algo por ella?  
  
-Mark, deja de darle vueltas –le besa, y luego le besa otra vez, y Mark se distrae. No lo puede evitar-. Ahora ya no hay caso, ¿no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Dustin ha pasado página.  
  
Pero Mark no. Mark no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Se imagina siendo Dustin y se imagina querer y no poder. Se imagina que los besos no existen, que no lo ha intentado. Se imagina a Eduardo lejos.  
  
No puede no hacer nada.  
  
Es Dustin.  
  
*  
  
No es difícil conseguir el email de trabajo de Erica.  
  
Quizás meta la pata. Quizás la cague muchísimo. Pero el destino ha enseñado a Mark que tiene una suerte cojonuda y unos amigos que le quieren y que, si ha nacido siendo un cabezota de cuidado, no tiene remedio el ponerse ahora en plan acojonado.  
  
Así que le cuenta todo y aprovecha para pedirle que acepte su solicitud de amistad, si es que quiere volver a contactar con él.  
  
Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, si sale mal. Y si sale bien… Bueno.  
  
*  
  
Dustin se sienta a su lado. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero Mark decide que necesita beber un poco más y le quita a Dustin el vaso que lleva en la mano.  
  
-Sabía que esto iba a pasar -arrastra las palabras un poco mientras le enseña otro vaso, idéntico al que Mark le ha quitado, en su otra mano-. Te conozco demasiado bien, gilipollas.  
  
A veces Mark no sabe qué haría sin Dustin.  
  
Tarda un rato en volver a hablar, hasta que Mark no puede aguantarlo más y lo suelta.  
  
-Erica me ha aceptado -le cuesta decirlo, el alcohol embotándole los sentidos-. Como amigo, en Facebook.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿Oh? ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
-No sé -responde Dustin, mirando a un par de parejas bailando en el centro de la sala-. Dios, alguien debería matar al DJ y cortarle la cabeza para que no pudiera resucitar.  
  
Mark quiere seguir hablando de Erica. ¿Es que nadie ve lo increíble que es todo? Pero de repente aparece en su campo de visión el cuello de Eduardo, que se ha inclinado un poco sobre la mesa para coger un canapé, y se olvida de lo que iba a decir.  
  
-Ese DJ es malísimo -comenta, después de masticar varios segundos-. Como vuelva a pinchar otra canción moñas de JLo creo que le mataré.  
  
-Acuérdate de cortarle la cabeza; si no, no habrá servido para nada -le contesta Dustin. Eduardo ahoga la risa en su vaso, antes de beber.  
  
*  
  
Mark no puede evitarlo, al verla conectada.

 

> _**Mark Zuckerberg** _
> 
> Erica.
> 
> _**Erica Albright** _
> 
> Mark?
> 
> _**Mark Zuckerberg** _
> 
> Espera. 
> 
> Por favor.

*  
  
Está guapísima, Mark tiene que admitirlo. Pelo negro, vestido blanco y sencillo, apenas maquillada. Tiene las facciones más duras pero la sonrisa, una mezcla extraña de incomodidad, nerviosismo y diversión, tranquiliza a Mark.  
  
Habla antes de que Mark se atreva a decir  _hey._  
  
-Espera un segundo –Tiene un bolso pequeño en la mano izquierda y apunta a Mark con el dedo índice de la derecha-. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar mañana porque, sinceramente, aún estoy un poco indecisa. Puede que me estés tomando el pelo, después de todo…  
  
-No te estoy tomando el pelo. En serio. No. Todo lo que te he dicho en el email es verdad.  
  
-Más te vale. Porque, por un momento, Mark –Hay gestos que hace, como echarse hacia un lado el flequillo, que a Mark le parecen familiares, pero a la vez está tan cambiada que es prácticamente una desconocida-, mientras lo leía me daba la sensación de que ya no eras un gilipollas y que solamente quieres ayudar a tu amigo.  
  
-Necesito que hables con él. Aunque sea para que pase página, ¿entiendes? Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto y parece como-  
  
Para, sin saber cómo continuar.  
  
-A ti lo que te pasa es que te sientes responsable. Y yo soy estúpida y siempre me han parecido muy tiernos los pelirrojos.  
  
-¿Lo vas a hacer?  
  
-Lo único a lo que me comprometo es a hablar con él, a ver qué pasa. Podemos tomar algo, que me hable de sus cosas y vea lo mucho que he cambiado y que, simplemente, nos digamos adiós. Será como una de esas pruebas para enfrentarte a tus traumas: te enfrentas al problema para solucionarlo. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Mark la mira unos segundos.  
  
-Eso nunca sale bien.  
  
Ella se encoge de hombros.  
  
-No puede salir tan mal, ¿no?  
  
*  
  
La cara de Dustin, cuando la ve. No va a olvidarlo en la vida.  
  
*  
  
Mark nunca se lo contará a nadie. Erica tampoco. Tienen uno de esos acuerdos que no se hablan pero se saben. No dirá nada porque siente que no ha hecho nada por lo que tenga que ser agradecido. Simplemente era algo que le debía a Dustin.  
  
No dice nada cuando Dustin y Erica se marchan de la fiesta juntos. Tampoco dice nada a la mañana siguiente, cuando Dustin se lo cuenta ( _y tomamos un café a eso de las seis, Mark. ¡A las seis de la mañana! Y resulta que conoce a Sally, la de contabilidad, ¿te lo puedes creer? Podríamos haber coincidido cuando nació su hija_ ) y el muy tonto del culo le pregunta si le molestaría si le pidiese una cita.  
  
No dice nada cuando Dustin le enseña el anillo, año y medio después, temblando y un poco medio aterrorizado por las ganas y el posible rechazo. Mark no dice nada cuando le da ese mismo anillo, después de que Dustin haya recitado sus votos, ni cuando ve por primera vez a Adam, en el hospital, acurrucado contra el pecho de una exhausta Erica.  
  
*  
  
Pero hay alguien que se da cuenta, por supuesto.  
  
*  
  
-Eres un buen hombre y te quiero.  
  
-Ahora te arrodillarás y me pedirás matrimonio, ¿no?  
  
-No, matrimonio no. Pero si quieres me arrodillo igualmente.  
  
(fin)  
  
(casi)  
  
_De: zuck@facebook.com  
A: albright.a@gmail.com  
  
Erica:  
  
Hey. Antes de que borres esto, si por un golpe de suerte estás leyendo, déjame decirte que este email es un favor.  
  
Primero, quiero disculparme por haber sido como era. Supongo que tenía demasiado tiempo libre y creía en cierta manera que estaba enamorado. Y bien dicen que el enamoramiento y las nuevas tecnologías se llevan mal… No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero sabes que, más que no gustarme, es que tengo poca experiencia disculpándome. Aunque estoy intentándolo.  
  
¿Te acuerdas de Eduardo? Supongo que sabes cómo terminamos después de tantas demandas. Ahora estamos juntos. Por eso digo que lo estoy intentando, eso de disculparme.  
  
Como decía y aunque parezca mentira, esto no va por mí. En parte es para pedirte perdón, sí, pero quiero ser sincero cuando te digo que la razón es otra muy diferente. Me han dicho que lo deje pasar, que el pasado se queda en el pasado, pero no puedo. Así que creo que es mejor decirlo de golpe: Cuando estuvimos juntos mi mejor amigo (el pelirrojo hiperactivo, ése) estaba enamorado de ti. Puede que aún lo esté. Yo no lo supe nunca, hasta ahora.  
  
Él no sabe que te escribo, puedes creerme o no. Posiblemente se pondría hecho una furia. Dustin es así. Tampoco espero que me contestes, pero al menos quería intentarlo.  
  
Pero si por un momento crees o sientes que debes hacer algo al respecto, eres libre de contestarme. Simplemente tienes que aceptar mi solicitud de amistad en facebook y te iré a buscar.  
  
No haría esto si no creyese que Dustin se merece todo en el mundo. Puede que tú también le merezcas a él. Es infinitamente mejor que yo._  
  
(ahora sí, fin)


End file.
